Inquebrantable
by MiloLM
Summary: No tiene caso seguir discutiendo por algo como la sonrisa inquebrantable de Emi. Porque al igual que esa mueca imborrable, su personalidad también es inquebrantable.


**Título:** Inquebrantable.

 **Personajes:** Shōta Aizawa, Emi Fukukado, Eri, Hitoshi Shinsō.

 **Pairing:** EraserJoke.

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y casi nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Humor, ¿Romance?

 **Total de palabras:** 3610.

 **Notas:** Participante del concurso en Amino, _#EraserJokeContest_. Me sentí realmente increíble al entrar allí y deseo compartirlo por aquí. ❤

* * *

 **Summary:** No tiene caso seguir discutiendo por algo como la sonrisa inquebrantable de Emi. Porque al igual que esa mueca imborrable, su personalidad también es inquebrantable.

* * *

 _ **Inquebrantable**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Gruñe como bestia, tan característico de él, mientras se quita el fleco mojado, que antes era su "distinguido" peinado para salir, de la cara. Observa enfrente, el agua caer del cielo a montones para dejarlos sin escapatoria y bajo un simple y patético tejado que es lo único que los guarda de estar todavía más empapados.

Bufa con molestia.

Entonces oye una risa.

—No salió como esperábamos, eh, Eraser —comenta Emi a su costado, y vuelve a reír grandemente, de esa forma que tanto detesta. Su cabello verde está hecho una maraña con restos de comida, y el vestido rasgado y coloreado con dulce, la hacen ver como una niña que acaba de cometer una gran travesura. Eso le molesta todavía más—. Al parecer el día no quiso que tuviéramos una cita.

—No es una cita —corrige Aizawa con neutralidad, sin mirarla—. Fue una salida a la que me obligaste a venir.

—¡Oh, no seas resentido! —Pide divertida, dándole una palmada en el hombro y ensanchando su sonrisa—. Nos divertimos.

—Tú te divertiste —aclara con un gruñido girándose a mirarla—. No opines por mí.

Emi vuelve a reír.

—Sólo fueron un par de inconvenientes. —Comenta la mujer mientras hace ademanes de dejarlo pasar.

—¿Un par de inconvenientes, dices? —repite entre incrédulo y muy enojado. Ella titubea por un momento pero mantiene su gran sonrisa.

Shōta vuelve al comienzo del día para buscar la verdad en ese "par de inconvenientes".

Y todo había empezado con él en su día libre, saliendo a comprar algo a la tienda porque su nevera ya se había vaciado, y de pedirle a Mic que lo hiciera por él, seguramente el muy descarado iba adueñarse de su cocina mientras canta como papagayo engripado. Y no, no quiere que sus gatos huyan y quedarse sordo al mismo tiempo. Mucho menos teniendo a Eri en esos momentos. La niña podría desarrollar otro trauma por culpa del tarado de su amigo.

Así que ahí estaba, después de dejar a su niña salir de paseo con sus héroes —inserte aquí a Tin Tin y Brócoli parlanchín—, mientras trata de decidirse entre si comprar salsa blanca o salsa roja para el almuerzo.

—¿Eraser, eres tú?

Casi se le habían caído las latas, pero mantuvo un agarre firme. No quería pagar de más.

Y entonces fijó su vista en la mujer, y sí, no podía tratarse de nadie más que Emi Fukukado, a.k.a héroe profesional Ms. Joke y autonombrada futura esposa de Shōta Aizawa. Y él de verdad deseaba poder tener la Particularidad de Hagakure para lograr hacerse invisible y escapar de la heroína de las risas.

Y sí, como cualquiera esperaría, la escucha reír con ánimo mientras se acerca a su posición haciendo mover su coleta mal atada de caballo y su blusa blanca, vestimenta de civil que de verdad le quema los ojos de tan mala combinación (aunque, ¿quién es él para juzgar si anda todo el día en una bolsa de dormir?).

Y la idea de salir corriendo le suena demasiado tentadora. Ya mejor le lleva a Eri a comer en algún McDonald's.

—¡Qué coincidencia encontrarnos aquí! —exclama ella alegremente en tanto se detiene frente a él.

El hombre gruñe y deja la salsa blanca en el estante otra vez.

—Desearía que no hubiera coincidencias contigo.

Ella vuelve a reír como su hubiese escuchado un gran chiste.

—Qué cruel, qué cruel —comenta con alegría—. ¡Cásate conmigo!

—No.

—¡Rompes mi corazón! —exclama a la par que ríe fuertemente y se dobla a la mitad.

Aizawa frunce el ceño y da media vuelta, dispuesto alejarse lo antes posible de ella, evitando así que la gente empiece a emparejarlos de alguna manera. Pero Emi lo sigue enseguida mientras tararea una canción animada.

—¿Qué quieres? —bufa con hastío sin detener su caminar hacia la zona de verduras.

—Quiero que nos casemos. —Contesta de lo más natural.

—Eso no va a ocurrir —declara seriamente, deteniéndose finalmente para mirarla por sobre el hombro—. Además, esa no es la forma en que se empieza una relación.

Fukukado procesa esas palabras y cuando ya lo tiene aclarado, sonríe más grandemente —como si fuese posible—.

—¡Entonces tengamos una cita! —sugiere animada y entusiasta.

Shōta suspira pesadamente. Le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

—Joke, te he dicho que no vamos a tener una relación. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

—¡Nos encontramos mañana a las tres cerca del parque! —Alega sin escucharlo en lo absoluto. EraserHead hace una mueca de incredulidad ante su comportamiento—. Y si no vienes... Jujuju... Yo iré a buscarte a tu departamento y le pediré ayuda a Mic para sacarte.

—No metas a Mic en esto.

—Sí lo haré —afirma decidida, alzando el pulgar mientras sus ojos brillan de la emoción—. Y te cantaremos una hermosa serenata.

La cara del héroe se contrae de imaginárselo solamente. Pobre de sus oídos si algo como eso sucede. Lo malo es que era muy probable viniendo de Emi.

Se rasca la cabeza enmarañada sin delicadeza y chasquea la lengua. Definitivamente esa mujer amaba joderle la existencia de todas las maneras posibles, porque era peor que Bakugō, Todoroki y Midoriya juntos en una prueba.

Pero ya no tiene nada que perder (quizás horas de sueño pero ya se había acostumbrado).

—Bien —masculla de mala manera. Los ojos de la fémina se abren con casi sorpresa y él finge ignorarlo—. Iré. Pero si lo hago tú no volverás a pedirme matrimonio en donde sea, ¿entendido?

Sus ojos verdes brillan como estrellas, y por un momento recordó a su estudiante de huesos quebradizos. Aunque pronto desecha esa idea ridícula.

—¡Entendido, Eraser! —exclama de lo más feliz.

Luego de eso simplemente continuaron las compras por caminos separados. Aizawa internamente comparó a Joke con una niña, de esas que se creen las palabras de sus padres de que le comprarán el juguete de supermercado al día siguiente, y que con sólo esa afirmación ya se contenta y calma, para que al llegar al esperado día siguiente ya se olvide de su deseo.

 _«Ojalá Joke fuera así»_

Lastimosamente para él, la heroína sonriente no era así. Ella era alguien que definitivamente nunca se rendía en cuánto a él, y por más que fallase, lo intentaría de nuevo. Era inquebrantable en ese ámbito.

Ahora bien, ¿con quién iba a dejar a Eri?

 _ **. . .**_

En ese momento, analizando cuidadosamente la situación en la que se encuentra, EraserHead se pregunta sólo una cosa.

¿Por qué demonios el punto de encuentro debía ser en el parque?

¿No podía ser en un lugar menos concurrido? ¿Dónde no hubiesen niños, al menos? Y no es que no le agradaran del todo, sólo que más bien no soportaba sus incesantes gritos y risas interminables, además de su gran energía de caballo con esteroides. Por lo que su querida hija adoptiva era un caso aparte, ella era como un gatito calmado, y él amaba los gatitos calmados.

Y odiaba a los sacos de energía y risas, como Emi Fukukado.

—¡Hey hey, Eraser!

Y ahí estaba la causante de su dolor de cabeza, acercándose con toda la alegría del mundo destilándola hasta por los poros de su piel, con su sonrisa de mil soles acompañando sus risas escandalosas. Su vestimenta veraniega, que consistía en una camisa blanca y una falda naranja junto con un cinturón del mismo tono, ondeaba ligeramente, su cabello encontraba sin el pañuelo o algún peinado mal hecho, y bien peinado y sujetando su flequillo con una brocha. Estaba muy bonita.

Y por un momento sintió que la opacaría demasiado estando vistiendo todo de negro y desaliñado. Luego recordó que en realidad no le importa.

—Hola, Fukukado-san. —Contesta secamente, dejando en claro la indirecta para que termine de llamarlo por su nombre de héroe mientras se encuentra de civil.

—Pasé por tu casa creyendo que no ibas a venir —comenta de lo más natural y Aizawa de verdad no sabe si sentirse ofendido o qué—. Un chico de cabello al estilo Albert Einstein me dijo que ya saliste.

—Y tú llegaste tarde. —Declara molesto. Fukukado ríe fuertemente.

—¡Mis disculpas! De verdad no esperaba que fuese tan fácil. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Él hace una mueca y gruñe.

—Pero ya que estamos aquí —agrega ignorando olímpicamente la cara de amargado que tiene el hombre—, ¿qué te parece un helado? ¡Yo invito!

—No, gracias.

—Que va con eso. ¡Vamos! ¡Es bueno en verano!

—Ya te dije que-

Y antes de que pudiese decir algo más, la mujer lo había estirado del brazo y arrastrado por el parque.

 _La muy descarada._

Al final se encontraron sentados en una banca mientras degustaban sus dulces fríos.

—¡Qué divertido! ¿No lo crees... Aizawa-san? —comenta en tanto disfruta del llamarlo por su apellido.

—¿Qué parte de estar destruyendo nuestros dientes es divertido? —inquiere de mala gana.

Emi ríe fuertemente otra vez y luego ambos se quedan en silencio observando lo que sucede a su alrededor.

—¿No te gustaría formar una familia llena de risas? —sugiere la mujer de pronto mientras observa a los niños correr de aquí para allá.

—¿Ya olvidaste el trato? —inquiere secamente en respuesta.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio! —Exclama y ríe efusiva—. Sólo te estaba preguntando si quisieras una familia llena de risas.

—No, me daría dolor de cabeza. —Declara seriamente. Emi ríe.

—¡Anda! Sería animado. Quizás hasta dejarías de ser tan arisco como un gato callejero. ¡Oh! ¡Te convertirías en un gato casero! —y nuevamente se carcajea, pero esta vez de su descubrimiento hacia lo parecido que era él con un felino.

—No le encuentro gracia.

—Pues yo sí. ¡Es divertidísimo! —Exclama en tanto se pone de pie—. ¡Yo quisiera tener una familia así de ruidosa algún día!

—Pues si quieres algo así te puedes ir con Hizashi. —Comenta neutral y ella se ríe todavía más fuerte.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Al que quiero es a ti, Aizawa-san! —aclara entusiasta. Él rueda los ojos.

Y entonces pasa algo feo. Algo que no debió pasar. Y es que los niños con exceso de azúcar tenían que pasar cerca de ellos como los molestos que son, y al ser taraditos los pobres, ciertamente ir contra Ms. Joke y plantarle sus helados en el vestido era una gran idea, al parecer. Algo que hizo a Shōta levantarse de su lugar de inmediato.

—¿Te encuentras-?

—¡Wah! ¡Lo siento, señora! —exclama el pequeño, de lo más arrepentido, al ver el desastre que ha hecho.

Pronto la madre se acerca a intentar disculparse también.

—¡De verdad, de verdad, le pido perdón por este descuido!

Fukukado ríe con naturalidad.

—No importa, no importa, señora —declara alegremente—. Los accidentes pasan.

—De todas formas, disculpe el descuido de mis niños.

—¡Ja, ja! No hay problema.

Ella, todo risas y sonrisas, simplemente perdonó al niño y no dijo más, claro que antes de irse los hizo sacar unas cuantas carcajadas al pequeño y a su madre. Y Aizawa mantuvo silencio aguardando cerca y observando la escena.

—Los niños son adorables —comenta la heroína en tanto ve alejarse a la familia—. ¿No crees?

—Son desastrosos —declara desviando la vista—. Te ensuciaron el vestido.

—¡Ja, ja! Eso no importa —alega con una sonrisa divertida—. No dejemos que esto arruine la cita.

—Que no es-

—¡Vayamos a comer algo! —sugiere entusiasmada y de nuevo le agarra del brazo y lo estira hacia algún lugar.

 _La muy descarada. Otra vez._

Salen del parque, y todos los miran, algunos murmuran. A Aizawa no le puede importar menos puesto que ya se ha acostumbrado a que la gente hable mucho de su aspecto. Así que solamente observa a Emi arrastrándolo, quien en ningún momento deja de sonreír en su dirección como una niña que acaba de recibir el mejor regalo del mundo. Al final terminan correteando por las calles; él no, que prefiere ahorrar energía por si algún villano aparece —lo cual desea que suceda—; hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurante familiar.

—¿Piensas que voy a cumplir todos tus caprichos, Fukukado?

La mujer ríe fuertemente.

—¡Anda, Aizawa!

¿Dónde habían quedado los honoríficos? No sabe, aunque tampoco es que le importe del todo.

—Haz esto por mí y no te visito en un mes. —Alega de lo más calmada. Shōta nota algo extraño en sus expresiones, empero no le toma importancia.

—¿Piensas sobornarme?

—¡Ja! Sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

El hombre rueda los ojos y bufa, para asentir a manera de rendición. Ambos se adentran al lugar, notando el drástico cambio de ambiente. Porque afuera todo era hasta casi silencioso, y dentro abundaban las risas y gritos de niños, junto con miles de charlas de personas, y como cereza al pastel, había una animada música ochentera sonando de fondo.

—Me arrepiento. Vámonos.

—¡Allá hay una mesa vacía!

Y antes de que pudiera salir huyendo nuevamente la fémina le había agarrado del brazo para ir corriendo entre la multitud hacia el lugar predilecto al que le había echado el ojo. Y lo obligó a sentarse de inmediato, con ella enfrente suyo.

Sorprendentemente, aunque el lugar estuviese lleno, una camarera se acercó enseguida.

—Perdón por hacerlos esperar —fue lo primero que dijo, confundiendo al héroe—. ¿Qué desean ordenar?

—Tu sonrisa de mil soles, querida —suelta Joke de la nada, dejando perplejos a ambos. Entonces se echa a reír y golpear la mesa—. ¡Ja! ¡Debieron ver sus caras! ¡Fueron impresionantes!

—Ignórela —pide él entre dientes, lanzándole una mirada asesina a Emi—. A veces le gusta hacer bromas pesadas.

—Ah, ja, ja ja —ríe nerviosa la jovencita—. ¿Entonces bien?

—Dos cervezas para mí.

—¡Lo mismo! —exclama de repente la mujer volviendo en sí.

—¿Les gustaría el descuento en almuerzo para casados y recién casados? —sugiere la camarera con una sonrisa dulce.

—Qué.

—¡Nos encantaría! —exclama Emi, eufórica. La camarera sonríe una vez más y asiente, para después retirarse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Inquiere por lo bajo, lanzándole otra mirada de reproche—. Nosotros no tenemos ningún tipo de relación.

—Aún —clarifica con una sonrisa alegre, empero no recibe más que la niña fría mirada—. Pero un descuento es un descuento. No se puede desaprovechar.

Aizawa se queda en silencio, ya que no puede argumentar nada ante esa lógica.

—¡Cuidado!

Lastimosamente el aviso fue demasiado tardío, y a ninguno le dio tiempode reaccionar en cuanto la camarera se resbaló por culpa del piso recién encerado y dejó volar un gran plato lleno de comida. Que al final terminó por caer secamente en la cabeza de hebras verdes de Fukukado, logrando llenarlo de fideos junto con salsa roja.

—Ah... —es lo único que suelta la mujer, en medio del silencio, y se quita el plato de la cabeza—. Esto fue...

Ríe secamente, pero de la nada su risa se vuelve animada y divertida, de nuevo, como siempre, como si hubiera pasado algo realmente gracioso.

—¡L-lo lamento mucho, señorita! —la despistada joven se acerca hecha un mar de nervios.

—¡Je, je! ¡No hay problema! —declara alzando los pulgares.

—S-si quiere puede usar el lavabo. Usted está-

Y de pronto se escucha un gran estruendo y las ventanas del lugar se rompen. Todo se vuelve un caos tanto dentro como fuera del restaurante, ya que hay un villano suelto que está causando desastres.

No se toman más tiempo para de inmediato salir a la acción.

 _ **. . .**_

—¡Ja, ja! ¡Eso fue realmente refrescante! —comenta Emi mientras ríe escandalosamente, haciendo alusión al villano que acababan de derrotar, el cual tenía el poder de lanzar agua helada que se congelaba al tocar una superficie.

Aizawa no le encuentra lo gracioso al chiste, así que se limita a intentar buscar un lugar donde descansar.

—Oh, mi vestido se rasgó —informa la heroína, notando que su tan querida prenda tenía la falda rota hasta la mitad del muslo. Y solamente ríe otra vez—. Bueno, tendré trabajo que hacer al llegar a casa. ¡Ja, ja!

—Ya deja de reír por todo... —murmura Shōta mientras se rasca la nuca.

Entonces un relámpago rompe el silencio, y seguido de eso varias gotas descienden desde el cielo, antes de darles tiempo a buscar un refugio. El cual encuentran ya después de mojarse a medias.

 _ **. . .**_

—Sí, quizás fueron más que un par de inconvenientes —acepta la mujer, riendo suavemente. Él rueda los ojos y se guarda sus reproches—. ¡Qué día más ajetreado! ¿No crees? —comenta Fukukado al terminar de recordar su aventura en tanto se quita los restos de comida del cabello.

—A ti te sucedió de todo —declara el hombre con verdadero enojo—. Y no dejabas de reírte. ¿Nunca tomas en serio nada?

—¡Ja, ja! No hace falta. Mejor tomarse los problemas con humor.

Y con esas palabras finalmente estalla la bomba.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Joke? —Inquiere secamente, y ella le mira con confusión—. Ninguna persona normal reiría tanto de los accidentes que sufre. Y no me vengas que con que es tu Particularidad, muchas veces la he borrado y tú seguías riendo como desquiciada.

La mujer no se inmuta ante esas frías palabras, y solamente mantiene su gran sonrisa.

Shōta vuelve a gruñir. Se rinde, no tiene caso seguir discutiendo por algo como la sonrisa inquebrantable de Emi. Porque al igual que esa mueca imborrable, su personalidad también es inquebrantable.

—Oh, Shōta-san.

La vocecilla hace que ambos adultos, en especial Aizawa, giren la cabeza a ver a las personas que tienen a un par de metros.

Es Eri, y Shinsō. Los dos bajo un paraguas, mirándolos.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? —inquiere el héroe, lanzándole una mirada algo macabra al estudiante.

—Ah... S-sólo íbamos de compras —explica el muchacho, alzando la bolsa con el logo del supermercado—. Eri tenía hambre. ¿Necesitan ayuda? —sugiere al ver la desastrosa situación de ambos.

—Un paraguas no nos vendría mal.

—Iré a comprar uno enseguida. Vamos, Eri.

—¿Puedo quedarme con Shōta-san? —pregunta la pequeña, mirando hacia el hombre con ojitos suplicantes.

Ambos varones sienten que no pueden negarse a esa mirada, así que aceptan y Hitoshi va corriendo a la tienda luego de dejar a la infante con Aizawa.

—Te llamas Eri, ¿verdad? —Joke no tarda nada en acercarse a la niña, a hacerle caras raras para entrar en confianza y lograr sacarle risas.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Eri-chan, tienes una hermosa risa —halaga con alegría—. Yo soy Emi —extiende su mano y la estrecha amigablemente con la de la niña—, la futura esposa de Eraser.

Y entonces vuelve a reír fuertemente. El cuerpo de la niña se paraliza mientras. Y enseguida Aizawa la aparta de la mujer.

—No la asustes así, ya tiene suficientes problemas como para que tú vengas y le metas otro.

—¡Sólo estaba jugando! —Informa divertida, y mira a la pequeña que aún sigue en shock—. Vamos, Eri-chan, no te enojes conmigo.

—Joke, ya basta de tus bromas.

—¿Shōta-san se va a casar con Emi-san? —murmura la infante, parpadeando y demostrando el brillo de ilusión en sus ojos.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Hasta Eri-chan sabe que somos el uno para el otro.

—Tendré una mamá... —murmura la pequeña con una enorme sonrisa.

Es entonces Fukukado quien se queda de piedra ante esas palabras.

—¿Es tu hija? —inquiere apuntando hacia Eri.

—Sí.

—Pensé que era tu sobrina.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿voy a ser mamá sin tener que dar a luz? —pregunta con un gran brillo en los ojos. Aizawa hace una mueca.

—Ya te dije que no vamos a- ¡Joke, ¿estás llorando?!

—¡Son lágrimas de felicidad! —Aclara mientras ríe con suavidad y trata de limpiarse el rostro—. ¡Seremos una familia! ¡Una llena de risas!

—¡Sííí! —exclama la infante mientras sonríe radiantemente.

—Eri, no la apoyes.

Lo siguiente es Emi jugando con Eri mientras ambas ríen con alegría, olvidando lo del matrimonio y esas cosas. Y Aizawa sólo tiene en cuenta que, no importa cómo estuviera Ms. Joke, al final su sonrisa sería inquebrantable.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

• ────── ✾ ────── •

 _ **Bonus**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Lo siento, sólo quedaba un paraguas en la tienda. —Informa Shinsō mostrando el objeto.

El desaliñado hombre suspira.

—Bueno, Eri, vamos a-

Empero al girarse la niña ya no estaba, y volviendo su vista al frente, la ve trepada a la espalda de Hitoshi.

—Supongo que debemos compartir paraguas, ¿no, Eraser? —hace burla la mujer detrás suyo en tanto ríe con diversión.

—¿Sabes qué? Puedes usarlo tú, yo creo que iré a disfrutar de la lluvia. —Alega tranquilamente mientras se dirige fuera del refugio.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Te vas a enfermar!

—Pues prefiero eso, gracias.

—¡Shōta-san, comparte el paraguas con Emi-san, por favor!

—Eri-chan tiene razón. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

—No vuelvo a ofrecerme de niñero por gatos...

—¡Eraser, no niegues nuestro destino!

—¡Shōta-san, no se enferme!

—Aizawa-sensei, creo que la próxima no podré ayudarlo.

En tanto, EraserHead sólo quiere llegar a casa, tomar un baño y acariciar a su gato, el señor Jenkins. También prometerse nunca más salir en una cita con Emi Fukukado.

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
